


Inflation's a Bitch

by LilBakht



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Peggy Carter is a cool customer, Podfic, Really please bug the author I want more of this story, The story this is based on is a WIP so bug the author not me, Time Travel, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakht/pseuds/LilBakht
Summary: Peggy is transported to 2017 by one of Howard's experiments.





	Inflation's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_motu_proprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inflation's a Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808472) by [in_motu_proprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio). 



At the time of this recording, there are only three chapters of the fic. Note the tags. :) 

Download the podfic at [Inflation's a Bitch](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y88ifw708jp86u1/InflationAB.mp3?dl=0) at Dropbox.


End file.
